


Hot tin roof

by Hotgitay



Category: Dick Van Dyke Show
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A Stressed out Alan Brady just when it cant get worse it does Hottest day of the year ends up happening with cast members of the Alan Brady show unable to film outside due to the heat they express their anger to Alan Brady Alan's behavior worries Rob Petriewill Alan crack under pressure or not tune in to find out The dick van dyke show brought to you by me





	1. Go away Mel

"Alan Brady this!  Alan Brady that!" All I ever hear is Alan Brady blah blah  blah  ... well I got some  news for you Alan Brady is sick, tired , and in need of a break wait why am I  referring to myself in a third person point of view" argued a stressed out Alan slumping back in his chair in his office glancing at his left hand before concluding  that he's losing all his sanity. Mel walked into Alan's office and no sooner than he came close to opening his mouth receiving an icy glare "Go away Mel" Mel undeterred sat in front of Alan's desk "Alan they want you down the hall on set" Alan pushed his worrying thoughts away maybe shooting a skit  would make him feel unstressed.


	2. hottest day of the year

Sally fanned herself with a sheet of paper "Feels like I'm on a hot tin roof" Buddy drank from a cup of water "I bet you Mel is behind this he's in denial of being bald" as always Buddy made any harsh situations somehow lighter by bringing in a joke or two Mel poked his head through the doorway "I heard that" he said ever so offended by Buddy's usual petty jabs at his hairless head

He mustered up the courage to walk up to Buddy and defend himself "Look Buddy I don't really appreciate all those things you say about me and s-stop" going off on a stuttering rant about Buddy to Buddy's face before storming out 

Buddy chuckled "Give him props but he's still a four-eyed bowling pin" Buddy can relive that moment nonstop that was a classic if you ask him at least


	3. Busy Brady

As The Alan Brady Show was still in recovery from what had to be the hottest day of the year and as well as being a total nightmare Alan expected to be hearing a series of various complaints but he was married to his desk seeing as he had a million phone meetings to conduct after all the world doesn't stop for him he was a busy man and being a busy man he was constantly occupied besides busy was practically his middle name.


	4. Home sweet home

Rob walked in his house greeted by his son Richie embracing him into a hug asking him "Where is your mother at?" Richie thought for a moment and said "She's in the kitchen she's making lima beans" as Rob chatted with his son Laura was in the kitchen preparing the lima beans and going to the fridge for some water taking a sip from a bottle and returning to her cooking Robs voice heard entering the kitchen "Hello Laura!" his tone was very heavy with happiness and excitement he did miss his wife sensing his excitement made her feel ten times better than she already had even felt at all responding cheerily "Hello Rob" he gently placed his lips on hers for a quick kiss hugging her a bit no sooner than later they were all eating dinner


	5. Alan Alan Alan

"I don't feel like going in today" groaned a huffy irritated complaining Alan talking to a wall in front of him lying in bed but even though he felt like a sick old thing he has to make money somehow it's his show his name his reputation 

Of course It's not as if he could simply play sick or fake a fever he's the bane and the reason why The Alan Brady Show exists. Alan was approached by hundreds of angered cast members but he took it all in stride never failing to be professional politely covering any irritation


	6. All work no play

Rob was unable to sleep but he had woken up Laura 

Laura turned around facing him worriedly "What's wrong,Rob?"

Rob looked at her "It's Alan Brady He's more stressed then usual"

Laura stared at him questioning his statement "What do you mean by stressed?"  

Rob shook around a bit gesturing about "I don't really have a clue"

Laura sighed slightly her soft voice flowing out "Rob if you are  that concerned with Alan's health then you should  confront him about it Now Rob lets get back to sleep I have to take Richie to a field trip" 

 

The two had eventually fallen back into their blissful serene quiet sleep infused paradise


End file.
